


¿Volverías?

by Asamijaki



Category: To Be or Not to Be (Manhua), 穿越成反派要如何活命 | How To Survive As A Villain- YiYiYiYi
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubcon Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Xiao Yuan always fall asleep in important moments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Xiao Yuàn divaga melancolicamente sobre su vida anterior, y eso despierta la curiosidad de Yan HeQing.
Relationships: Yan Heqing/Xiao Yuan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	¿Volverías?

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue hecho Super random porque lo necesitaba.  
> Está ubicado antes de la caída del reino del Norte. Momentos felices.

El licor es dulce y suave, el líquido transparente en su copa se colorea cuando los fuegos artificiales llenan de coloridas flores incandescentes el firmamento nocturno. Xiao Yuàn siente su cuerpo extremadamente ligero, pensando en que este cuerpo tenía mucho menos resistencia al alcohol que el original. A veces extrañaba un poco su cuerpo original, su fuerza y resistencia física más que nada. Si tuviera su cuerpo original, sería mucho más fácil defenderse… Claro que, como emperador del Norte, nadie se atrevía a tocarlo… aún. 

—¿Extrañas tu vida anterior? —la pregunta de Yan HeQing lo toma desprevenido. Quizá había estado murmurando sus pensamientos en voz alta. Suele hacerlo cuando se siente demasiado cómodo, y junto a Yan HeQing es sencillo dejarse llevar. 

Xiao Yuàn alza su mirada, el viento que acaricia sus mejillas es extremadamente gélido, o quizá, su propia piel estaba ardiendo en llamas, avivadas por el alcohol. 

—Hum… —, sopesa entre sus labios, mueve con lentitud la muñeca que sostiene la taza de licor —, aunque la extrañe, no es como si pudiera volver de todos modos. 

Realmente no lo ha pensado mucho. Su vida estaba llegando a su fin de todas maneras, él fue quien decidió saltar al vacío. 

Ya no podía soportarlo más. 

—Si pudieras volver —, insiste Yan HeQing. Xiao Yuàn puede ver cómo se inclina un poco hacia su lado, casi por instinto, deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro. Encaja bien —, ¿lo harías? 

Xiao Yuàn finalmente echa la cabeza por el hombro del otro y lo mira a los ojos. Los ojos de Yan HeQing son profundos como la noche, bastante hermosos, siempre hay una llama en ellos, una llama de determinación que a Xiao Yuàn le encanta. De todas las novelas que había leído durante su enfermedad, Yan HeQing era su favorito por mucho. Poder verlo, poder tocarlo y poder sentirlo, solo lo volvieron de su personaje favorito a su persona favorita. Una persona de carne y sangre, de corazón y voluntad. Quería verlo resplandecer como sabía que podía. Siempre, quiere ver lo mejor de Yan HeQing. 

—Depende —, sonríe con suavidad, siente que sus calientes mejillas se enrojecen un poco más —, ¿Quieres la respuesta correcta o la honesta? 

Yan HeQing, con un ágil movimiento, guía la mano de Xiao Yuàn para asentar la tasa sobre la mesa, pero su mano no se retira del dorso de la suya. 

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —susurra él a su oído, Xiao Yuàn, quien estaba concentrado en sus manos, se estremece en sorpresa. 

Sale de su aturdimiento en unos segundos, suelta una suave risa, que no parece ser más que un suspiro y reposa su mejilla sobre el cuello de su guardia real. 

—La diferencia es que una es la moralmente correcta, y la otra es honestamente egoísta —, murmura, ya algo adormilado por la falta de entrada de alcohol. Puede sentir el pulso en el cuello de Yan HeQing, es profundo y rápido, bastante rápido. Sin embargo, entre la bruma de dulce licor, no lo piensa demasiado. Solo cierra los ojos, sintiéndolo. 

No es consciente del brillo en los ojos de Yan HeQing, no ve su anhelo y melancolía. 

—La honesta, entonces —, dice después de unos segundos, y Xiao Yuàn murmura entre sus labios en una respuesta rápida, antes de que su mirada brumosa se asome entre sus largas pestañas. 

—La honesta, es que estaba tan cansado. Tratando de ser un buen jefe, con una familia no que no era mía a la que complacer, con mi única familia verdadera odiandome. Con todos mis esfuerzos que no sirvieron para nada… —dice con una voz suave, siente que la mano que acuna la suya lo acaricia suavemente, se derrite un poco más contra el pecho ajeno —. Pero aquí, aunque no sea mi vida, tengo a personas que se preocupan tanto por mi… nunca había sentido que tenía una verdadera familia. O un verdadero amigo, como tú… —confiesa, sonriendo tontamente —. Solo tú sabes lo que soy. Pero estoy engañando a todos los demás… —su sonrisa se desvanece súbitamente, cerrando los ojos, pues sus pestañas se sentían húmedas —, ¿Crees que seguirían conmigo si saben la verdad? Yo no soy a quien le juraron lealtad, no soy… 

—Estoy seguro que siendo quien eres...—, comienza Yan HeQing con seguridad en su voz, Xiao Yuàn puede sentir como su otra mano acaricia su cabello con ternura, y se pierde en su toque —, todos te seguirán amando, al igual que yo. 

Para ese momento, unas pocas gotas rodaron por las mejillas del emperador, pero las lágrimas no eran del emperador. 

Xiao Yuàn no se dió cuenta del significado fundamental de esas palabras, pero el sentimiento seguía ahí, en un acto infantil, abraza la cintura de Yan HeQing. Como en aquellas noches en las que era demasiado consciente de su soledad, su mala suerte, su enfermedad, de las injusticias que enfrentaba y finalmente abrazaba su almohada mientras trataba de concentrarse en el sonido de respiración en su celular. 

Pero ahora no solo había un dispositivo frío a su lado, sino que ahora, incluso puede sentir la respiración de Yan HeQing sobre su piel, puede sentir su calor, y sus latidos. Puede sentirlo, porque ya no está solo. En esta vida, no ha vuelto a sentirse tan solo como antes. 

—Si pudiera regresar, preferiría quedarme justo donde estoy. 

_ En tus brazos _ . 

Las últimas palabras no salieron de sus labios, pero dejaron un rastro dulce en su paladar. Los brazos de Yan HeQing lo rodean también, acariciando su espalda, mientras sus labios se hunden en su cabello. Es cómodo, reconfortante. 

Yan HeQing se aleja un poco, sus ojos logran captar la mirada del otro, más cerca de lo que recuerda haber visto. 

Sin embargo, su consciencia se vuelve borrosa, y todo se difumina antes de poder procesar el sentir de sus labios siendo invadidos por el abrasador calor ajeno. 

Xiao Yuàn despierta a la mañana siguiente, con un dolor de cabeza que lo hace querer volver a su otra vida. Maldita baja resistencia al alcohol del cuerpo del emperador del Norte. 


End file.
